The Belief in Hope
by Sue-per Z
Summary: Katara believed that Aang could save the world. But, is there someone who thinks Korra can do the same?


**I just watched The Legend of Korra and can I just say how amazing it was? Anyway, it inspired me to not only write this story but to just enjoy storytelling again. I hope you all like it!**

**I do not own The Legend of Korra. **

Air is everywhere. It's constant; it follows us but is never tangible. The beauty of air is that it is strong and invisible. No one can see it but somehow it always guides you. Like a leaf in the wind.

Korra sighed as she looked at the platforms that with a single gust of wind can spin and twist at a painful speed. Tenzin believed in her skills, especially after he saw her moves at the pro-bending match. He even started making her meditate for 'good luck' before every match. She had no idea where he or his children found hope in her when she felt as hollow as the metal Chief Lin Beifong bends.

"_Don't worry Korra you will learn airbending! You have to eventually. I mean air is a part of your every being. Everyone needs it to survive. In a way our bodies have its own cycle of airbending don't you think so? We breathe it in and breathe it right back out, Korra, it's just like airbending, just that simple and vital in our lives." Jinora smiled. "Korra, not only are you going to be a great airbender but also a great Avatar."_

_Korra looked at the little girl and smiled, "You think so?"_

_"Yeah," she encased her little hand with the older girl, "It might not say it in my books but I have a good feeling about you." _

Closing her blue eyes, the teenager laid onto her back. Why did everyone believe in her while she never could? Katara, Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Ikki, even little Meelo believed in her! She had too many people counting on her and that only added to her stress. Korra's thoughts veered to the two brothers she now had to call her team. Bolin, she was sure, believed in her but Mako was distant when it came to his thoughts. Sure, he did compliment her on her technique at their last game but how about her technique as the Avatar? No one really appreciates that she goes head first into everything but that was the only she knew how to do things.

Korra knew that Aang was very calm in nature but she was the total opposite and she didn't know how she could change that. She wanted to be able to just breathe in and out and have calm, cool air come out of her finger tips like Jinora advised but she that was not going to happen.

Sitting up, Korra shook her head. She had to get away from all the people she knew she could hurt if she broke the hope that they all had for her. She couldn't live up to the person they thought she was. Korra stood up and decided that she had to go to someone who had the least amount of hope in her, someone who she could talk to.

And she knew exactly where to go.

* * *

><p>Mako opened the door of the little attic he and Bolin lived in and found Korra standing behind it with her hands clasped behind her back.<p>

"Hey, there!" She smiled and Mako was already suspicious to why she was here.

"Bolin isn't here." Moving to close the door, Korra stopped him.

"Wait," she sighed and pulled at her hair, "I kind of wanted to talk to you."

The quiet firebender wanted to just close the door and tell her that he wasn't really the talking type, but when he finally looked up and saw the flicker of vulnerability in her eyes he shook his head and let her in.

"Thanks!" Korra ran into the house with sloshy steps. And that was when Mako noticed that she was soaking wet.

"Whoa! Do you mind? I just cleaned the floors!"

The blue eyed girl gave him a sheepish smile and waterbended the water off of her body and clothes before tossing the access water out the window. "Sorry about that. I swam here."

"I would have never guessed," Mako sarcastically remarked and rolled his eyes.

Resisting the urge to stick her tongue out at him, Korra put her head up a little higher and said, "Would you show _some_ hospitality and put me some tea?"

"I didn't make tea."

"_Well make some!_" She seethed.

Mako's mouth quirked up a little bit when he saw Korra's patience wearing away, "Your wish is my command oh mighty Avatar."

Korra's eyes lost their anger as she slumped onto the couch, which was also Mako's bed. He sighed when he saw her pushing around his blanket and hugging his pillow to her chest. Was there anything she wouldn't ruin?

"Avatar," Korra whispered as if it was the first time she ever said those words, "You know I was called 'Avatar' ever since I was a little girl?" she chuckled, "My mom always tried to make me feel better by saying that Avatar Korra had a nice ring to it. You know what I thought it had? Stress, fear, and I even felt like I was going to lose a little control of me."

Mako put water in a kettle and inclined his head toward the pretty brunette in his living room. He was a little intrigued by her confession because he too often felt stressed, scared, and out of control.

"I knew how many people I could let down if I wasn't the best. And I heard of the stories about how Avatar Aang and the Avatars before him would lose control of their emotions, go into the avatar state, and break everything in their path. I don't want to be like that," Korra hugged the pillow tighter to herself and this time Mako didn't mind.

Sitting up and putting the pillow beside her Korra noticed that she practically told this boy, this stranger, more than she ever even told her mother. "I'm sorry that I am putting all this on you," she coughed, "I just needed to tell someone that…"

The teapot made a noise indicating that it was time to add the tea and mint leaves to the boiling water. Mako reached for the spices and said, "Someone that what?"

"Someone that…didn't really care." When she saw his confused and a little hurt expression she waved her arms in front of her and said, "No, no I didn't mean it like that. I meant that I needed to talk to someone who didn't have hope in me."

The older boy looked at the pot in front of him and closed his eyes. Did she really think that? Obviously, he was nothing like Bolin but he didn't think his attitude made Korra, the Avatar, feel as if he didn't have hope.

Putting two tea cups on saucers and pouring dark liquid in each one he walked over to Korra and sat beside her. "I have hope," Mako looked at the wall facing him although he felt her eyes on him, "I have hope that my brother and I will win the pro-bending competition, I have hope that we are going to live another day off the streets, and I will be damned if I didn't have hope in the Avatar."

Korra grabbed his shoulders and made him face her. His eyes widened at her sudden movement he wanted to push her away but he was frozen. "I don't care if you have hope in the Avatar, because you know what? In a couple of years there is going to be a new one. I want to know if you have hope in me, Korra."

Mako's golden eyes looked into Korra's ocean blue ones and grabbed the hands that were at his shoulders and put them in their lap.

"I don't just have hope in you. I believe in you," Mako didn't let go of her hands.

Korra willed the blush that wanted to spread across her cheeks away, "Really?"

"Yes, I believe that you can save the world."

**I just thought that since Katara believed that Aang could save the world than someone should believe that Korra could do the same. **

**Please review!**

***Sue-per Z **


End file.
